Sea of Chaos
by maddikinz940
Summary: Victoire Weasley is in a constant battle. Dealing with her parents horrible marriage problems, her siblings drifting farther and farther away from reality and even battling own problems of being thrown into hurricanes of fear,confusion and chaos.


Hi everyone!  
I started writing this story about a couple mothes ago when I got really mad at my dad and was forced to stay in my room for like 5 hours, I wondered what it would be like if Victoire Weasley's family life wasn't the practically "picture perfect brady bunch crap" like I see in some of the stories about Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley.

So I came up with this terribly angsty story. Which is pretty new for me because if you've read any of my stories they all have pretty mellow plot lines. Even though Teddy isn't in this chapter he definately has a pretty big part in this story.

* * *

"You NEVER LISTEN!" screamed my mum, her furious voice penetrating the walls of our house.

"Don't you DARE use the word never!",Bellowed my dad, his face probably matching the color of his shock-red hair "You promised you weren't going to"

"I-!" started my mother, But was cut off by my father.

"You promised me and you promised the counselor-" countinued my dad his voice matching my mothers furious tone.

"Don't you DARE bring the counselor into this!" screamed my mother her voice sounding so hollow and angry my eyes welled up with fresh tears.

"Why?!" Asked my dad, his voice sounding almost hysterical "She's our MARRIAGE COUNSELOR"

There was a pause. I held my breath and waited for my mum's reply.  
"You think I don't know?" she asked the hopeless anger in her voice making me want to kill my dad.

"I don't have any idea what your talking about" said my dad, almost mockingly

There was silence and I knew it. I knew my mother was crying.  
"The fact that you even deny it still"  
SLAM!  
I couldn't take it. I shut the door so forcefully a picture fell off my wall and smashed to the floor.

I could take the fights. I could take the screaming and the yelling. I could take the bitter words they both ment with their whole hearts. I could take the lies and the deciete. I could even, on occasion, take the physical abuse. But, the one thing I could not EVER take was my Mum crying.

My mum was an almost painfully strong person. She was the only girl in the tri wizard tourament she competed in and she had stood against werewolves and goblins and death eaters more than an average female wizard should've.

Growing up, crying was frowned upon. To my mother and my father crying was considered a weakness and something that you should only do on the rarest of occasions. I really think it was mainly because they just didn't want to see us cry.

I was always being told "Victoire stop crying!" or "Victoire do I see tears in those eyes!?". I probably held back more tears then I actually cried them.

So, seeing my mum cry was just a confermation of what I already knew. She had given up. She had given up on trying to make her marraige work. She had given up on living a normal life.

She had given up on us. I sort of stood there in my room. I didn't know what to do. In every single sense.

I was 18. I was jobless, parentless and my life was a gigantic hurricane of anger, fusrtation,confustion and chaos.

I finally regained my senses and walked over to the broken picture frame. I looked at the picture inside and my heart broke.

The picture was of my family about 7 years ago. I was 11, Dominique was 10 and Louis was 9. All three of us were hugging and smiling, as happy as ever. Both my parents arms encircled all three of us and were smiling and laughing. It was a beautiful picture and for the past 6 years it was probably the only thing that kept me going.

It was broken. Just like my family. I could still hear my parents screams through the thick wood door, securing my room. I looked out of my window and could make out my brothers form, leaning against our old elm tree looking out towards the sea. God, knows where my sister was, probably hanging around her "boyfriends" flat.

At times it was only my mother and me at home. I would probably hang around while my mom would cry, and drink and watch muggle soap operas. I hated her for that.

In fact, I hated my entire family. I hated that they were so stupid. I hated my mom for drinking and being a bitch, I hated my dad for cheating on my mom and making her a bitch, I hated my brother for getting adicted to meth, I hated my sister for being a slut, but most of all I hated "The Weasley's", as my dad called them.

My dad said "The Weasley's" like most people would say "The Government" or "The Jews". With a hateful tone and menacing glare. "The Weasley's" are, in fact, my relatives. All of my aunts and uncles and (many) cousins and my granparents.

I don't know why, or where, or how come, but about 6 years ago my dad decided we didn't need "The Weasley's" in our life.

Come christmas time we flooed to France as fast as we could. Grandpa Weasley came over a couple times to talk to my dad but I never knew why and it always ended as a yelling match in our back yard.

I haven't seen my grandparents in over 6 years.

I know it's not ther fault, I know that my dad most likely had something to do with the problem, and I know I shouldn't hate them. But, I do, I hate them so much.

I hate the fact that if not for the problem I would have a whole other family I could rely on, instead of the crappy one I'm stuck with.

That I would have lots of cousins to play with and Aunts to talk to and Uncles to joke with and I wouldn't cry at christmas.

But, most of all I hate what the problem with the Weasley's did to my whole family.

My dad started obsessivley involving himself in work, to the point where he would leave at five in the morning and come back at around midnight. My mother started using alchohol as a substitute for my absent father. My sister started hanging around with boys all the time and started getting a pretty horrish reputation because of the lack of attention she was getting from mum. And my brother, well.. I bet you can kindof guess what happened with my brother.

What happened withthe Weasley's basically tore my dad and everyone around him apart.

Looking at that broken beautiful picture and my brother's gastly frame and listening to my parents scream for one more second was all it took. I spun wildly around a wave of nausea racking my thin frame.

I covered my mouth with my hand, ran to the bathroom, kneeled over the toilet and threw up.

It was in that moment that I knew something had to change. Something had to be different. I was going to have to change. If I ever wanted a chance at happiness. Ever.

* * *

Okay so this chapter was pretty sketchy. I'm still getting warmed up to the story. If you didn't really get what was going one.

1.Bill cheated on Fleur with their marriage counselor (I know irony isn't it)

2.Domonique is a slut (She's in her seventh year)

3. Louis is a druggie (I really couldn't find a magical substitute for meth)

4. Something horrible happened with Molly and Arthur and all the rest of the family with Bill, Bill and Fleur and all their kids don't have contact at all with the weasleys. Even when the kids are at school they avoid eachother

5.That does not mean that Teddy isn't friends with Victoire. He's not a Weasley.

PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!! (Did you know the more you review the more reviews you get for your own stories) (It's so true)


End file.
